lolitafashionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sirens of Oakvale
About my Talk Page Hey again! Is there any way that I could make people admins? I have a few people that I would like to help me out (I know a bunch about lolita, but I don't really know much about wiki editing!), but it would be more useful if they had admin rights too, and I don't think I can do that. Missesfancybritches (talk) 18:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) : Hm you should be allowed. Just pop me their names and I#ll add them : -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 13:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lolita Fashion Wikia You're quite welcome and I'd be happy to help out. Thank you for being so welcoming and kind. -GokaiYellow : Aha, it's okay :) And thank you for agreeing to help ^_^ I'd love to get this site bigger and more known in both the Wikia community {100 pages o_e} and also the Wikia Fashion groups. Welcome to the wiki, GokaiYellow! ---- : -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 01:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello ^^ This is a great site! I'm so happy to be here ^_^ VanillaDarkheart 22:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC)VanillaDarkheart Banner idea! :) Hi, It's Vanilla you know how on your blog post you said there aren't many active members, at all? well I like doing loli drawings and thought maybe we could make a banner, with the web address and a little picture that members could put on their Facebook or blogs or whatever! I could do the messy coding HTML work and the art and then just put up the code, so we could post the banner for more members/views. Just an idea! tell me if you like it. VanillaDarkheart 16:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC)VanillaDarkheart :: Aha I love this idea! I think it would be just great to do this, and then we could all communicate and showcase some of the skill within this wiki! ^^ :: -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 22:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Do you still use this wiki? I've made a lot of edits, removed some misinformation, and made new posts in the past few weeks and I am wondering if I'm the only one still around. There are a few pages on here that I think could be deleted (such as the second Ita page and a bunch of random madeup styles), is anyone still around to do that? Is there anyway I can do that? I think we could use a different background too, this one is sort of silly and is kind of annoying to see under the text. These are just a couple things I think can be improved on around here! I think this wiki would be an awesome source for Lolitas to have! Oops the above message was me! I forgot to add my sig! Missesfancybritches (talk) 21:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) brand pages New Brand Pages? Ave, thank you for the welcome message. Please tell me, is there a standard for the creation of new brand pages? Thanks, Black Spell of Destruction (talk) 15:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Apostrophe In your blog, is the use of the apostrophe in the title meant to replace the letters 'ta' in a form of contraction? +Y 08:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry for my poor English. -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-SC Wiki 14:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Helping hand Greetings! Just checking in to see if you like some help here with your background/wordmark logo/main page. Please let me know if you'd be interested in a helping hand, and we can come up with a plan. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC)